Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace
| runtime= 22m | starring= Frank Welker Matthew Lillard Mindy Cohn Grey DeLisle | voicedirection= Collette Sunderman | casting= Collette Sunderman | producers= Victor Cook Alan Burnett (co-producer) Jason Wyatt (line producer) Sam Register (executive producer) | music= Robert J. Kral | editedby= Bruce King | writtenby= Rick Copp | directedby= Michael Goguen | previousfilm= Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow | nextfilm= Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! }} Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace is the fourth in a series of direct-to-video short films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on DVD on September 24, 2013. Premise At a Houston Science Expo, Scooby and the gang face a possessed canine robot. Synopsis Fred has entered Houston's Space Center's Science Expo with a monster trapping themed project. While there they meet Melanie Staples, who becomes flirtatious with Fred, much to Daphne's annoyance. Melanie is the daughter of Ned Staples, a NASA scientist. She invites the gang to a demonstration of her father's latest project, a dog called "Mecha Mutt" designed to navigate the terrain of Mars. Suddenly, at the demonstration, Mecha Mutt goes out of control, and begins to shoot lasers into the crowd. Reporters blame the accident on the "Space Specter" who Melanie explains was a spirit which attached itself to a spaceship navigating some space mist. The group splits up to investigate, Melanie joining Daphne and Fred. Fred, Daphne, Melanie go talk to Irv, a lab assistant who sits at a desk covered with junk food and has a huge crush on Melanie. He shakes their hands, apologizing for his sticky fingers. He tells the trio that Dr. Staples keeps him very busy. Meanwhile, Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy meet Dr. Devon Albright, who has a mechanical dog of her own. She was the original creator of the Mecha Mutt technology, but the more famous Dr. Staples was put in charge of the project to raise funds. Scooby and Shaggy leave Velma in search of snacks, but encounter Mecha Mutt instead, and are chased into a wind tunnel. Velma, Fred, and Daphne find them and turn off the fan, Velma noticing how sticky the controls are. Melanie joins them and the group confronts Irv over his whereabouts. Security footage confirms that Irv had not left his desk at all. In order to catch Mecha Mutt, Dr. Albright loans the gang her dog prototype and Scooby and Shaggy are the bait. They lured Mecha Mutt to the magnet, but the robot see's it, and proceeds to escape. But Shaggy and Scooby activated the boosters on their robot, and crashed into Mecha Mutt. Velma reveals that Melanie as the perpetrator. When they first met her, her headband seemed plastic, but when she was under Fred's magnet, it stick to it. That's because there was a remote-control hidden inside, which is how Mecha Mutt knew how to avoid Fred's magnet, because she was directing him. But what really gave her away was the sticky substance on the wind tunnel's controls. It was really gum resin, which was used to make the netting in Fred's trap sticky. And Melanie was the only one who came in contact with the netting. She had it on her hands when she locked Shaggy and Scooby in the wind tunnel with Mecha Mutt, she hid when he gang arrived, and pretended to be arriving on the scene when they freed Shaggy and Scooby. Melanie explains that her father had always ignored how brilliant he was, and she decided to hijacked his technology in order to get his attention, even if it means destroying his career, and the entire space program. Fred wins second place at the Science Expo, while Shaggy and Scooby mistakenly wander into a rocket being shot into space. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Dr. Ned Staples * Stan * Irv * Dr. Devon Albright Villains: * Mecha Mutt * Melanie Staples * Space Specter Other characters: * Presenter * Electricity guy * Human anatomy model * Mouse trap woman * Loud speaker * Mission Control * Reporters ** Reporter 1 ** Reporter 2 * Photographer * Scientists * Astronauts * Rover 1 operators Locations * Houston ** Houston Space Center *** Annual Science Expo Objects * Hot dog Vehicles * Mecha Mutt * Rover 1 Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Fred's family name was first used in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode, Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo. * Velma used her tablet in the previous special. Notes/trivia * While the previous special didn't have an opening sequence, this didn't even have a teaser. * It took Cartoon Network two years to air this in the US after its DVD release. Cultural references * One of the reporters resembles Josie McCoy from Josie and the Pussycats; they guest starred on an episode of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. * Scooby-Doo holding a sign that says "Ruh-oh!" is what Wile E. Coyote does from Looney Tunes. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Velma's taped together glasses are normal when she and Daphne first use the tablet. * While Velma's glasses were undamaged in one scene, the ends of Fred's ascot return permanently when Irv introduces himself to Fred. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * had Fred and Daphne's romantic relationship as a subplot, revealing their true feelings for one another, only they're too afraid to talk about it to each other and a scene during the end credits hastily neatly brushes it under the carpet and ignored, so Daphne can go back to her jealous routine without any awkwardness of the previous events. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Ruh-Roh Robot! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 24, 2013. Quotes References External links * TBA }} Category:Direct-to-video short films *